This proposal requests funds to purchase a VAX 11/750 computer and a 5205 Array processor. The system will be used by a small group of investigators to analyze data from 5 scientific projects. The 5 projects represent 4 areas of analytic work. (1) Analysis of single channel events. (2) Determination of the admittance and impedance of nerve cells. (3) Development of kinetic models to explain the results obtained in (1) and (2). (4) Performance of simple molecular dynamics calculations for model membrane systems. Each of these areas require substantial computational ability unavailable to the principal investigators.